


Accidental Murder Scene

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Rita Calhoun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Accidental Murder Scene

Groaning softly you rolled onto your side, your hand coming to your stomach as you shifted in the bed. It was early, too early even for you, the room still cold and dark, but the pain in your abdomen wasn’t about to let you sleep any longer. At least you had today off and wouldn’t have to worry about using another sick day, the first day of your period always kicked you so hard on your ass you could barely move. It did however mean that the previous plan to spend the morning lounging in bed with your girlfriend continuing last nights activities was definitely on the back burner.

Rita stirred beside you, curling closer to your body. As you shifted slightly you felt a dribble. Fuck. These weren’t the normal ‘pre -bleeding-warning-you-what-was-coming’ cramps, these were the ‘surprise your period started in the middle of the night and the bed’s a goddamn murder scene’ cramps. You slipped from under the covers, grimacing at the damp feeling from where you’d been sleeping. Of course this had to happen at Rita’s and not your apartment. Scooping up your discarded pyjamas and underwear from the floor you darted into the bathroom.

The sliver of light from the cracked open door didn’t wake her, neither did the sound of the flush or running water. It was the sound of you throwing up that jolted Rita from her sleep, quickly dashing to the bathroom door as she pulled a satin robe around her frame. 

“Darling?” She hesitated in the doorway in case you wanted privacy. The two of you hadn’t been together very long, your relationship just over a month old, and she’d certainly never seen you sick before, at least not like this. “What’s wrong? Was it something you ate?”

“No..” you murmured, dropping back against the side of the tub, wiping at your eyes slightly. “The first couple days of my period are always this bad.” You grimaced, letting out a low groan as a cramp pushed through your body, wrenching at your insides. They literally were mini contractions at this point and all you wanted to do was shrivel up into a ball and die. Rita moved through the room, perching on the edge of the tub as her hand stroked at your hair.

“Did it start in the middle of the night?”

“Yeah.” You mumured, head resting lightly against her knee. She leant down, leaving a feather light kiss on your hair.

“I’ll throw the sheets in the wash.”

“I’m sorry…” you titled your face up to her, a shimmer of guilty tears in your eyes.

“For what?” 

“Ruining your sheets.” You ducked your gaze again, feeling your cheeks burn, she of course, had the highest count sheets you’d ever slept on. Rita simply chuckled softy, tilting your head back up, a finger under your chin.

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She kissed your forehead gently, “you’re not the only one here with a uterus. It’s not the first time there’s been a little bit of blood on them, and it won’t be the last.” Her lips met your skin once again, hand stroking your cheek, “I just finished so I’m low on supplies. Once you’re up to it, hop in the shower. I’ll leave you a change of clothes, be back in twenty.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Nonsense darling. If you’re in for a rough day I want to make sure you have everything you need.” She stood, “there’s Midol in the cupboard if you want it.” 

You simply groaned in response as another cramp tore through your abdomen, missing the way Rita’s face fell at your agony. True to her word, she changed the sheets, leaving her comfiest clothes out for you whenever you were ready. When she returned back to the apartment she was happy to hear the shower running, knowing you weren’t still curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. She frowned at the sound of you heaving yet again after the shower stopped, and you were now more than ever thankful you had a toothbrush at her place. When you stumbled out to the kitchen she handed you a microwaved heating pad that you instantly pressed to your stomach.

“Still nauseous?” 

“A little..” you murmured, snuggling into her side, “there’s just nothing left to throw up.”

“Oh sweetheart.” She cupped your head, kissing your cheek while the other hand rifled through the grocery bag, “pepto or gravol?”

“Is that the chewy ginger kind?”

“It’s all they had.” You graciously took it from her, popping one of the tablets into your mouth.

“They’re disgusting but they work.” You mumbled as you chewed. Rita laughed at the face you made at the taste.

“Go curl up on the couch, I’ll make you some tea while the meds kick in. Did you want to eat?”

“Would it be weird to have soup for breakfast?”

“Not at all.” After a brief kiss to the side of your head, a hand on the small of your back gently nudged you towards the living room. 

You dropped down onto the couch, turning on some mindless t.v, pulling the blanket around you while you tightly pressed the heat into your stomach. A short while later Rita rounded the couch, coffee in one hand with your tea in the other. She smiled down at you when she realized the meds must’ve kicked in quick, you were out cold. She left that tea on the coffee table in case you were only out for a brief snooze, quietly fixing herself some breakfast. About an hour later you awoke on the couch, head in Rita’s lap, one of her hands was rubbing circles on your lower back under the blanket. Rolling slightly so you could face her you sighed, stretching out your limbs.

“Feeling any better?” She asked, caressing your face.

“Not as bad as before.”

“Good.” She smiled, “soup’s on the warmer if you’re still interested.”

“Mmhm.” You smiled back, pushing yourself up to sitting. The sudden movement was not agreed upon by your internal organs, you let out a whine, dropping your head into your hands. “Fuck this…” you muttered, “how much would it cost to just take everything out?”

“Menopause.” Rita half laughed, leaning to kiss your head, “and from what I’ve heard that’s just about as fun.”

“Great…” you grumbled, grasping her hand you gave it a squeeze before you moved back to the kitchen. 

“Take whatever you need from the counter.” You nodded to her, stalling slightly as you noticed the array she’d picked up.

“Rita!” It came out as half a whine, half a smiled cry.

“Yes darling?”

“You didn’t have to do all this.”

“There’s ice cream in the freezer too.” She winked to you over the back of the couch and your heart entirely melted. 

“Thank you.” 

Littered across the kitchen island was not only an array of medicine, but multiple varieties of chocolate and candy, a couple of baguettes to help those carb cravings, a box of stick on heating pads for your lower back, two boxes of tampons (one with the applicator and one without) a diva cup, and a variety pack of pads. You swiped the box of heating pads, promptly sticking one to your lower back to help deal with that pain while you reheated the magic bag, ladeling out a bowl of soup. 

“You didn’t have to go that all out.” You noted when you returned to the couch, cuddling up to Rita’s side.

“I know how horrible periods are, you deserve to be treated.”

“I meant with the vagina blockers.” Rita nearly howled at that, “I would’ve been fine with just something.”

“Well it’s not exactly like we talked about our preferred feminine products on our first date.” She teased, “besides, I wanted to make sure you were as comfortable as you could be today, you’re already going through hell.”

“You’re too kind.” You kissed her cheek softly before digging in to your soup.

The rest of the afternoon was spent just like that, curled up on the couch in Rita’s arms while you marathoned movies. Minus the pain shooting through you it was honestly a wonderful day, New York had been taken over by gloomy rain, the sound of the drops hitting the windows lulled you in and out of sleep throughout the day. Both you and Rita dozing periodically throughout, by the time dinner rolled around you were feeling a heck of a lot better, most importantly your appetite was fully back. Along with some major cravings, which Rita was more than happy to indulge in with you, ordering a greasy pizza for dinner. It was while you were sharing the pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream that it dawned on you just how perfect the day had turned out, despite starting so horribly. Here you were, head on her shoulder, curled into her side, feeling like everything was just as it was meant to be.

“Rita?” You murmured.

“Yes darling?”

“ _I love you._ ” 

She paused at the admission, her fingers tilted your chin up to earn your gaze, an adoring smile on her cheeks.

“I love you too.” She replied, leaning in ever so slightly to kiss your lips. You hummed at the feeling of her lips smiling against yours. She kissed the tip of your nose, eyes filled with gratitude and a sparkle you knew was her love for you, pulling a truly happy smile from you. You settled back into the crook of her shoulder, nuzzling deeper this time, you really were right where you belonged.


End file.
